Moving On
by RandomFandomWriting
Summary: ChessXMally because it is so underrated. Anyway, this is my take on how Chessur helped Mallmkun get over the Hatter. (Implied AliceXHatter)
1. Chapter 1

_**So my friend brought this pairing to my attention when we were watching Alice in Wonderland (2010) the other day and I've noticed how underrated it is. So here's my little drabble. Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I have to give some credit to jjhatter for the general thought process and the nickname for Mally.**_

* * *

She came back. Alice had returned to Underland just like she promised. She hadn't forgotten a detail about the last time either. This was good news to most as the Hatter confessed his true feelings for the champion. They were happy together now. However, for Mallymkun, it was awful.

The little dormouse sat near the brook trying not to cry. She knew Tarrant would never be her's, but that didn't change the fact that it hurt to see them so happy.

_'No!' _she thought to herself. _'Don't cry over it. That never solved anything.' _

Chessur suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Dormousy, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Chess", Mally stated, though her shaking voice gave her away. "Now, go away."

_'Tarrant, how I want to hurt you right now' _the grinning cat thought.

"Mousy, I know your not. It was simply formality to ask. Now, why don't you voice your frustrations. It helps."

Mally thought this over. It was true. Talking about her troubles always helped her. The problem was that she only discussed them with the Hatter. She couldn't do that now and the cat hadn't exactly been very trustworthy in the past, so she wasn't sure if she could talk to him.

Her eyes started to water again and this time, she didn't even bother to try and stop the tears from falling.

"E-even if I did t-talk about it. I-it wouldn't change an-anything."

"No. I suppose it wouldn't", Chess said as he floated to sit beside her. He draped his tail around her to attempt to comfort her. "but you still could. That way you don't suffer in silence."

No one spoke for a few minutes as Mally calmed her sobs enough to speak. When she did speak, it was barely even a whisper.

"It hurts. It hurts so much more than I ever thought it would."

Chess hated the way her voice sounded so broken.

"Dormousy, with all due respect, you should try to forget what you felt for him."

"It's not that simple."

"Oh believe me I know", Chess sighed out. "I still can't get over my love. Although, given I might not need to."

"You make less and less sense, you know that? And wait. Who are you in love with?" He chuckled.

"You still haven't figured that out? Mousy, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Shut up and answer me." The strength in her voice returned slightly as she leaned against the striped cat.

"Alright", he said as his tail disappeared from around her and she almost fell backwards. She whipped around to yell at him but stopped at what she saw. Chess had shrunk down to her size.

"Tell me if this answers it." Suddenly, his lips were on her's and gone just as fast. Chess evaporated leaving a shocked and confused Mally to think about what just happened to her.

* * *

_**Alright, so I planned on this being a one-shot but clearly there will be atleast a second chapter. Hell, I might even make a third if I get enough to work with. Anyway, if there is anything you'd like to see or to give me tip or criticism, please review. Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_'I can't believe I'm about to do this'_, Mally thought to herself as she stood outside of Tarrant and Alice's home.

She knocked on the door and thought about leaving before someone opened the door.

"Oh, Mally! What a pleasant surprise", Tarrant said as he opened the door.

"H-hello,Hatter", she stutter out. "Is Alice home?"

"Yes, she is. Do you want me to get her for you?"

"Yes, please."

The Hatter went into the house calling for his...fiance?

"Mallymkun. What do you need?" Alice asked politely. She knew Mally didn't exactly like her, so she always tried to be nice to her. Although, she couldn't even begin to try and fathom an idea as to why she asked to speak with her.

"Alice, I have a problem and, aside from the queen, you're the only other girl I can really talk to."

"Well, what is it?"

"Come with me."

Alice followed Mally to the babbling brook where she explained her problem.

"Well, first things first, you do know how I felt, well, feel, about you and Tarrant right?"

"I understand why it hurts you and I'm sorry. But, what does that have to do with this?"

"Well, I kinda had a breakdown about it earlier and -"

"What?! Oh, Mally I'm so sorry. I-"

"Alice! It's fine know. Don't worry." The girl nodded and the mouse continued.

"Anyway, I had a breakdown about it and, of all people, Chessur showed up."

"That's not unusual."

"No, but what he said was...more than unusual."

"What did he say?"

Mally hesitated a minute.

_'Do I really want to do this? I'm not even really sure what happened myself right now.' _She took a deep breath.

"He told me I should forget about my feelings for Tarrant, which is true, but then, when I said it wasn't that easy, he told me he knew that. He said he tried to get over the person he loved, but now he might not need to. Then when I asked him what he meant he..." She took another deep breath.

"He kissed me", she said in barely a whisper. Alice gasped.

"Oh, Mally! That's wonderful." The mouse's head shot up.

"No it's not."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't know if I can return those feelings. And the last thing I want to do is hurt one of my best friends. Especially after everything he's done."

"What do you mean by everything he's done?"

"Even though I'm sure it hurt him, he never tried to stop me from being close to the Hatter. I also can't remember a time where he ever just let me be upset about anything. He's just...always been there."

"Mally, are you positive you can't return his feelings? Because, and not to sound rude, but from what I'm hearing, you clearly care very much for Chessur."

"Do you think I love him though?"

"I wouldn't say you're there yet, but it seems like a big possibility. Why not give him a chance?"

The dormouse looked into the water of the brook deep in thought.

_'Should I give him a chance? I know some of the best relationships didn't start off as love but...would Chess really wait for me to fall in love?' _

Alice sat quietly as the mouse pondered on what to do.

"You know, this might just be my own personal opinion, but I think Chessur would understand everything if you told him. i don't think he'd have a problem with waiting for you."

Mally looked at Alice with a blank stare before she smiled and made a decision.

"I think your right. Thank you, Alice."

She turned and ran off to go find the disappearing cat. She had a lot to say to him.

* * *

**_There will be a chapter 3 and I don't know when that will be up but thank you for reading. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3! Enjoy**_

* * *

"Ugh. Where is he? He's always there when you don't want him to be, but the second you need him, he's no where to be found", Mallymkun said.

She sat down at a tree. She had been looking, for what felt like hours, for Chessur. She was over her sorrows for Tarrant and was now simply happy that he was happy. However, she wasn't happy that she couldn't find the disappearing cat.

She sighed.

"I realize how much he means to me and he goes into hiding. That's just great!"

"Who's in hiding now, Dormousy?" The mouse in question whipped around to the voice behind her.

"Chess! Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?"

"From what I could see it's only been about 20 minutes."

"So you were watching me the entire time? Were you listening to my talk with Alice, too?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"No. I had other business to attend to. Now, you were looking for me? Why exactly, if I may inquire?"

Mally opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

_'Oh, stupid me. I was looking for him this whole time and didn't even think about what I was going to say when I found him. You can just give a love confession without thinking about it. Can you?'_

Yes. Love confession. In the short time between her talk with Alice and finding Chessur, or him finding her, she had come to the conclusion that Chessur did not need to wait for her to love him. She already did. She had just been to blinded by her overpowering love for the Hatter to realize it before.

"Well?" the cat questioned.

"Well. It's about earlier."

The cat's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't expected the rejection so soon. You see, he expected the dormouse to wait at least a day before telling him that he wasn't loved. He never had hope that she would ever love him. That's why her next words surprised him so much.

"If you kissing meant what it would in any other case, than I can say that I feel the same." She looked at the ground as she finished.

It was silent for a while as Chessur had to process what he had just been told.

_'She feels the same? She loves me back? Me? This has to be a dream. There's no way this is real.'_

Mally looked up, her eyes pleading for him to say something to her confession. _'God. Those beautiful eyes.' _

"Mally, do you ave any idea what you just said? I mean you are part of the mad tea party so-"

"Chessur, we're all mad! I know what I said very well and I meant it!"

"But you couldn't have. I mean you're still in love with...him. You couldn't possibly-"

"Chess. I know you're having a hard time believing it, especially since I was just crying about Tarrant earlier, but it's true. I'll be honest. I never thought of you that way before today. But then you did what you did and I talked it out with Alice, and it lead to some realizations. One being that I was to blinded by my former love for Tarrant to realize anything else. Two being that moving on isn't very hard when you already loved someone else for a while. Can you believe me now?"

The Cheshire Cat is many things. He's sneaky, cunning, clever and much more. But one thing he isn't is trusting. That's why he guards himself with all his deceiving. However, with Mallymkun, he has never doubted a word she said, despite her madness. So as of today...

"Mallymkun, I truly do love you and there has never been day in my life that was better than this."

"Glad to hear it, Chess. I love you, too."

She hopped up and kissed his nose.

..he was the happiest in all of Underland.

* * *

_**A little rushed I now, but I had people yelling at me. I'll edit it if I have time but for now I hope everyone is happy with this. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
